


illicit affairs

by EnchantedbookLover18



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Morally Questionable Actions, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: One night changes the course of Ellie's and Nick's relationship forever.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23





	illicit affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know how to tag this...this is definitely a first for me...enjoy? or not. i don't know 😂🙊
> 
> This is a song fic inspired by Taylor Swift's "illicit affairs".

It had all started with seemingly innocent glances, childish banter and harmless nights spend at Ellie's place to watch their favourite movies. There was nothing wrong with spending time with your best friend, right?

Unless a purely platonic meeting with your partner turned into days, weeks, months of sneaking around, lying to yourself and others.

**_Make sure nobody sees you leave_ **

**_Hood over your head, keep your eyes down_ **

**_Tell your friends you're out for a run_ **

**_You’ll be flushed when you return_ **

**_Take the road less traveled by_ **

**_Tell yourself you can always stop_ **

**_What started in beautiful rooms  
Ends with meetings in parking lots_ **

_"Nick," she whispered, her voice hoarse from lust she could barely hide anymore. "You're staring at me..."_

_"God, you're..." he gulped, "so beautiful." Nick couldn't take his eyes off of Ellie, still wet from the shower and barely dressed, standing in front of him. They'd had an exhausting case that day and decided spontaneously to order takeout and watch this new TV show Ellie liked so much. Just two co-workers and friends relaxing together after a tough case. Nick had called to say he'd ‘come home later, he was at Ellie's’, nothing unusual. Until Ellie left the bathroom, hair wet, wrapped in a small white towel, a few water droplets glistening on her skin._

_"Nick," Ellie whispered again, now it was her turn to gulp as he stood up from his spot on the couch, slowly moving towards her still standing in the door frame._

_She only managed to get out 'we shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong... she'll find out…it's wrong' before Nick closed the distance, moved his leg between hers, opening them, and pushed her back against the wall. The Latino pulled her head forward, his hands in her locks, and forced his mouth over hers, their lips and tongues meeting in a passionate, heated play as if they'd been waiting to do that for ages._

**_And that's the thing about illicit affairs_ **

**_And clandestine meetings and longing stares_ **

**_It's born from just one single glance_ **

**_But it dies and it dies and it dies_ **

**_A million little times_ **

****

_It had begun with a platonic meeting among friends for dinner and movies, and ended with desperate pants for air and moans coming from the bedroom. A few hours later, Nick left Ellie's apartment, giving her one last kiss - they'd told themselves they could always stop, of course, but who'd believe them? Making sure nobody saw him leave her apartment at 1am in the morning, he kept his eyes down, a hood covering his head and face from the potentially nosy neighbours. Of course, he'd stayed this long before or even spent the night, but that was long before... Now he'd have to come up with an excuse. 'Sorry, I'm late. I fell asleep on Ellie's couch. Go back to sleep, I'm_ _home now.'_

Both knew it was wrong. Of course, they did. Neither of them had ever thought they'd do something like this.  
After everything she'd been through with Jake, her ex-husband, Ellie was the last person who'd think she'd ever be the other. The other woman.  
And Nick? Sure, he'd had many girls, women before. It was no secret that he wasn't one for long-term commitments. But he'd never been the one who... cheated. Yeah, that's what they were doing, what he was doing. Nick cheated on his girlfriend, a woman he'd met a few years ago and was still together with. The first real commitment he'd allowed himself after eight years of undercover work.

**_Leave the perfume on the shelf_ **

**_That you picked out just for him_ **

**_So you leave no trace behind_ **

**_Like you don’t even exist_ **

**_Take the words for what they are_ **

**_A dwindling, mercurial high_ **

**_A drug that only worked_ **

**_The first few hundred times_ **

****

They had even done it at work. A whole day spent at the office, working through a double homicide, and the knowledge that the team would probably be there the whole night as well because the case was urgent and the killer already had kidnapped his next victim, caused Ellie and Nick to lie, again, to their co-workers. Nick had told them he was going to get something to eat while Ellie would 'go for a run to let off some steam' – nobody would question her flushed cheeks. In reality, they met two floors down in a storeroom, letting off some steam together, sharing hot kisses, sucking and licking at each other's skin and meanwhile trying to keep the noise of their joined moaning and groaning down.

This had only been the first, but definitely not been the last time they'd done it at work. Meetings in parking lots, tech rooms, autopsy and even in Kasie's lab when she was out for lunch soon followed. It was a drug, an addiction. They were high from each other, sex and secrecy, too. There was no doubt that keeping a secret like this from your co-workers and friends, and family, only made the sex more passionate. Adrenaline did the rest...

It went on like this for weeks, months even, but who counted. Ellie and Nick were too lost in the other, sharing longing glances and secret touches when they thought nobody was watching. There wasn't much talking involved either. For sure, they still met for dinner and movies, sometimes for drinks or dancing with their friends. But whenever the two were alone, this time was spent between the sheets. Always at Ellie's place, they couldn't take the risk of being caught... by _her_. Once they'd been at the bar, the whole team, Ellie and Nick...and his girlfriend. Ellie felt sick only thinking about it...

**_And that's the thing about illicit affairs_ **

**_And clandestine meetings and stolen stares_ **

**_They show their truth one single time_ **

**_But they lie and they lie and they lie_ **

**_A million little times_ **

She'd changed. She'd started to put more perfume and makeup on, pay more attention to her own looks. Ellie didn't know who she was anymore, she couldn't recognise herself in the mirror. This was who she had become. A mistress, helping a man cheat on his girlfriend. Hell, betraying a woman she wasn't exactly friends with but knew for a while. It took two people to have sex and cheat on someone. Ellie was by far innocent. She'd given in to the temptation, given her consent the first time and every other time that came afterwards. It was wrong, so wrong, but while Ellie regretted the circumstances, she couldn't bring herself to regret having sex with Nick itself. Ellie had fallen for him, a long time ago. And she couldn't stop.

**_And you wanna scream_ **

**_Don't call me "kid," don't call me "baby"_ **

**_Look at this godforsaken mess that you made me_ **

**_You showed me colors you know I can't see with anyone else_ **

**_Don't call me "kid," don't call me "baby"_ **

**_Look at this idiotic fool that you made me_ **

**_You taught me a secret language I can't speak with anyone else_ **

But that was the thing about illicit affairs, right? It felt good for a while. Whispered confessions and compliments in the dark, small gifts nobody would pay too much attention to although they meant the world to her...If felt good, like a drug the first few hundred times. Until it didn't anymore. Until she came down from the high, hitting the ground hard.

Ellie began to feel like an idiot, begging for Nick to break up with _her_. But he didn't, and Ellie couldn't stop meeting with him in secret. Didn't want to. He made her experience, feel things she'd never ever had before. It was the best, most exhausting sex she'd ever had with anybody, man or woman.

From time to time, Ellie caught herself wanting to scream though. Whenever Nick seemed to be too nice, say too sweet things to her or tried to sugar-coat their actions, she had to fight the urge to shake him and yell 'don't call me baby'. But she didn't. It was no use denying that Ellie had changed. Nick had changed her. Truthfully, he had shown her world colours that weren't there before. But it also made her feel like a complete idiotic fool. Ellie was a mess, for him. And she knew one thing for sure: they would ruin each other.

**_And you know damn well_ **

**_For you, I would ruin myself_ **

**_A million little times_ **


End file.
